


Turning Tables

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel is killed in the fight against Lucifer, Dean marries Bela. Everything is white bread and perfect... then Castiel returns, and Dean doesn't know who to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

Dean watched in horror as Castiel was blown to bloody pieces by Lucifer. Castiel. His friend. Someone that he loved. Gone, just like that. There was nothing Dean could do except weep in silence. He had to protect Bela, and make sure that Sam got into the pit. It was funny. He was  _trying_  to send his brother to Hell. The brother that he raised, the brother that he died for. The idea of Sam leaving made his heart ache, but he knew it was necessary. They needed to save the world. With Castiel gone, they were just a bunch of humans against an archangel. They were royally screwed.

That was when Sam saw the Impala, and he took control of his body, and jumped in. Dean not only lost one brother that day, but two, and an angel. His friends, his family. Gone. He was glad that Bobby and Bela made it through the ordeal, but the two most important people in his life were gone. Just like that.

That night, he and Bela got drunk on peach schnapps and kissed on the couch. They were careful to avoid each other's wounds, the stitched-up slashes on Bela's wrists, the patched gashes on Dean's chest…. But the alcohol numbed them enough so that they didn't hurt as much; emotionally and physically. They used each other for comfort. Dean made Bela feel safe, and Bela made Dean feel loved. It wasn't long before they were dating. Both wanted the white-bread life that Dean promised Sam he'd have, they might as well do it together.

They bought a beautiful house outside of Dallas, and planted hydrangeas and tulips outside, to go with the lilac trees. Dean bought an auto repair shop in town, and opened for business. Bela worked in an occult shop on the outskirts of the town, selling ouija boards and tarot cards and incense, even though she had enough money saved up to send three generations to college. She just didn't like sitting around at home. She'd think too much about Hell, and if Dean wasn't there, it was hard.

The Valentine's Day after the apocalypse was averted, Dean proposed to Bela at a fancy restaurant. It was right. He knew it in his heart. Castiel was gone—Bela was who he loved. She understood him. She'd been to Hell, and she knew that Dean wasn't the monster that he was downstairs.

Two weeks before the wedding, Sam showed up at their house, and Dean couldn't have been happier. His little brother was safe again. That night, they had dinner in the little Texas house, and they showed the ring to Sam, who was thrilled. He promised he'd show up for the wedding, then left to hunt a nest of vamps in Houston.

They got married in front of the house, but Bobby and Sam were the only people in attendance. Anyone that Dean would have invited was dead, and Bela had no one. They both agreed, though, that they wish Castiel could have been there, and that he was probably watching over them.

Dean hoped he wasn't.

It was three months after that that Bela missed her period. While Bela was scared, it was the best thing to ever happen in Dean's life. He had always loved children. Even as a kid, he knew he wanted to be a father. Soon, Bela was just as excited. They poured over name books, and fought over how to design the nursery. At five months, they found out it was a little girl.

Dean suggested that they name her Angela, for the angel that raised her mommy and daddy from perdition, and died for the good of the world. Bela agreed that that would be best. Angela Gabrielle Winchester. He still couldn't believe that in a few short months, he'd be a father. He'd spend hours thinking about how he'd raise the little girl, and all the stories he'd tell her. He hoped that she wouldn't become a hunter. That wasn't the life he wanted for her. Sam would show up more often, to make sure that Dean and Bela were doing well. While he was never one for kids, even when he was with Jessica, he knew that there was nothing in this world that would make his brother happier.

At four eighteen in the afternoon on June the seventeenth, Bela's water broke. It was their exact due date. Dean figured Angie took after Uncle Sam like that, always punctual. Bela screamed and threatened Dean all throughout the labor, but Dean just sat there and took it. The woman he loved was about to have his child. His eyes were wet with tears of joy and love when the nurse handed Angela to Bela, all perfect and pink, wrapped in a blanket, with a little pink cap on her head, and a yellow pacifier in her mouth. She was the most beautiful thing that Dean had ever seen in his life.

Three months later, there was a knock on the door. Dean had just finished feeding the baby, who was now asleep on his chest. Bela was carrying a few boxes of diapers, but was in a better position to answer the door. When she opened it, she dropped everything in her hands on the floor, along with her Jaw.

"Castiel?" She ran over to the man in the trench coat and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Since the baby was still asleep on him, Dean could not rise, but twisted his head at an uncomfortable angle to see what his wife was yelling about. "Castiel, is that you?"

"Yes. It is." He returned the hug awkwardly, and followed Bela into the living room. Castiel glanced around the room, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "You… had a child?" Dean couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. Bela had walked off to the kitchen to make coffee, even though she knew Castiel wouldn't drink it. "She is beautiful."

"Do you wanna hold her?" Dean asked. Castiel hesitated, then nodded. He carefully lifted the swaddled baby sucking on her pacifier to Cas, and quickly instructed him on how to keep her head supported.

"Castiel, would you like coffee?" Bela asked as she returned to the living room, three mugs in hand. He didn't really want coffee, but he nodded anyways. He had too much to say, but he didn't know how to say it.

"Thank you, Bela." He smiled at the baby asleep on his shoulder, making sucking sounds with her pacifier. "What is her name?" Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes, and proudly stated,

"Angela Gabrielle." He smiled. "Angela Gabrielle Winchester. It looks like she likes you." Dean felt his heart flutter as Castiel's eyes hit his. Bela noticed, but didn't say anything. Instead, she accidentally dropped one of the coffee mugs. It hit the ground with a clang, and woke up Angie. She began to cry frantically, and Castiel didn't know what to do. He turned to Dean with a look of desperation on his face. He had never handled a baby before. He was scared that he had broken her. Dean scooped up his daughter in his arms and held her tight against his chest, whispering, "Shh… Daddy's here. Daddy loves you…"

"That is a… very nice name. She really is beautiful, Dean." Castiel looked down and began playing with his thumbs. "Dean, Bela… I'm human. I was brought back… but I fell." Bela stopped pouring the coffee and looked up at Cas with teary eyes.

"Oh… Castiel… I'm so sorry… Cas, you can stay here, if you would like. At least until we find you someplace more permanent." Bela patted the angel's shoulder and handed him the mug. She was trying to be as sympathetic as possible; ignoring every look Dean gave Castiel. The two were chitchatting while Angie was waking up. Her little green eyes were open, looking up at Uncle Castiel in awe. "Dean… Dean, could I talk to you?"

He nodded and excused himself from the coffee table. He didn't want to leave Castiel alone with the baby, in case she started crying again, so he placed her in the playpen. "What is it, Bel?"

"Dean… Please. We have a child." She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I know how much you… you loved Castiel… but… Please… we have a baby… a perfect…"

"Bela, no… No, don't cry." He brushed a tear out of her eyes and pulled her into a hug. He loved her. Bela.  _Right?_  "Bela, you know I love you, and I love Angela… Castiel is my friend. Yes, I love him, but I love Sam and Bobby too. He's family. Uncle Cas."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Bel."

But, as Angie grew into a little girl with sandy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, Dean found it harder and harder to forget his feelings for Castiel. Every time he thought he'd move on… He'd come back, and make his chest tight again. He loved Bela, he really did… but Castiel… He loved him too. Sometimes, he wished that Cas had stayed dead. It would make things easier.

At least he wouldn't be feeling this way.

Castiel had moved up to South Dakota with Bobby, and over time, it got easier. Dean would look into the eyes of both of his girls and know that he made the right decision.

At least that was what he hoped.


End file.
